wattpadfandomcom-20200222-history
Whitby After Dark (Vampre, paranormal story)
frameless | right | 150px | Whitby. Photo copyright Stela Coulson 2011. Link to the writer's Wattpad profile: http://www.wattpad.com/288572-lenore-lee-renamed-whitby-after-dark Fifteen year old Lenore has visions of death, is dating a Vampire and a serial killing Demon wants her blood. Fact meets fiction in this supernatural tale On my 1st draft of my novel - Written as a cathartic experience - a way to work through my past abuse by a close family member. it was far too close a home subject to write in a 'real' style non fiction. It quickly evolved into a supernatural tale of a sensitive youth who has visions. Here the metaphor of a demon is actually an abuser, a real life monster, and as we know, those are the most scary. I am currently working through a case against the family member while writing the novel. This is a way to retrieve at least some control, even if it is through this fantasy world. It is intercut with lighter moments of more likeable supernatural creatures. Characters Lenore Lee is the protagonist of the story. We see the strange underworld through her eyes. She is socially awkward, a self admitted sci-fi geek, bright for her age and a victim of child abuse (though unaware by her Mother, Lori Branmore). The fifteen year old Goth is new to the town of Whitby - a small Gothic English seaside town. The red headed teenager is cursed with precognitive visions (the ability to see in to the future -focusing primarily on death). Kain Morgan appears to be a cheeky fifteen year old emo geek, when we first meet him. This boy is not all he appears to be, for his family, The Morgans, are in fact a Coven of vampires who are issued with the task of hiding the knowledge of Supernaturals from the Human world. Kain's humanity desisted in 1885 by the attack of an illegal Rogue Vampire. He was by this fate, then himself a Rogue. He killed his Creator after she slaughtered his family and offered his Fiancée, Morgana, as his first meal. He left Morgana, fearing he may one day kill her. Kain seeks to end his existence, but his attempts fail. He falls for an Artist named Luke (who is also a Witch). The pair form a bond which is torn by Luke's murder at the hands of a group of Illegal Vampires. Kain hunts down his lovers killers and in the process is found by Elizabeth Morgan. She is under orders to kill all Illegals, but her Empathic ability lets her see into Kain's soul. She finds only good there, among the bitter dark. She asks her Coven Master, Ethan, to allow him to join their Family. Kain immediately forms a kinship with Lenore and senses something special about her Ethan Sebastian Morgan is the Master of the Morgan Coven, a group of Vampires known as The Cavalry, who are sworn to protect the existence of Supernatural Beings from the Human World. He is a Vampire Lord who has a direct link to the Vampire Queen. He is an Air Elemental(can control air,wind, tornadoes, use it as a weapon to cut down prey and become the wind itself) , and can dispatch his enemies without raising a hand. He is a Gentleman Warrior; Impeccably dressed, well spoken and cognitively brilliant. He may be a thousand years old. Elizabeth Morgan is the Cavalry's Empath, a Coven Beta and the most trusted and respected member of the Morgans. Despite her elegant ladylike demeanor, she is a powerful warrior, a keen swords woman and fiercely loyal to her Coven. She currently plays the human age of fourteen, but her actual age when human was eighteen. She chose the life of a Vampire after her brother, Tristan was turned. She has a great capacity for love, but being the surrogate mother of the family and a warrior has made finding love, somewhat difficult. Her Empath ability, makes it not only easy to sense people's emotions, but also their intents. This she uses when Hunting Rogue Demons. She can also use the ability to control the emotion responses of others (a skill she uses only in Battle, as she finds this ability somewhat distasteful). Tristan Morgan is the brother of Elizabeth and was sixteen when his human life ended. His youthful appearance has made it easy for him to pass for early teens. Though able to take on a Human in battle, he is physically the weakest of his Coven. In spite of this he adapted, by using his keen eye and skill to use and forge weapons. He is technologically gifted and is able to hack most computer and security systems. Tristan is the best shooter in the Coven, as well as ingenious Battle strategist. Fun Facts Whitby is a Gothic English Seaside Town, within the Yorkshire Dales. Whitby is one of the places where Bram Stoker wrote his Vampire Classic; Dracula. Whitby After Dark Writer - Stella Coulson, also wrote several Chapters within Whitby itself. Whitby holds several times a year, a festival called Gothfest, where Goths and those who just love dressing up, dress in flamboyant Gothwear, Victoriana, Steampunk and Vintage. Music, Gigs, Balls, Stalls are held in Town. Whether you are Goth or not, it is a unique event to see. Stella Coulson was born in Yorkshire in 1981 and like her character Lenore, was also raised in a Single Parent environment. Her own abuse lead to being the catalyst for writing Whitby After Dark. Like her character, she is green eyed and porcelain pale. She isn't a redhead, but does dye her natural brunette tresses that colour. Fan Art 320.jpg|Cover brainstorming idea. Category:Wattpad Stories Category:Browse Category:Wattpad Wiki